


Years Later

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry Potter, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Snape Survived, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Disguise, First Time, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Porn, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, Secrets, Severus Snape Lives, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: After secretly surviving the war, Severus Snape allowed the world to believe he was dead.  He built a reclusive life for himself, using an assumed identity and a home-made glamour spell whenever he had to venture out for supplies.  Years pass this way, until one day Severus runs into Harry Potter at the grocery store and a romance begins.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 286





	Years Later

No one knew that Severus Snape survived the war. Traumatized by all that had been done to him, and by all that he had done, Severus took on a magical glamour of his own devising and an assumed identity. The new life he lived was as quiet as he could make it. He resided alone in the country with only his owl to keep him company. He gardened and he read. He spoke as little as possible. Instead, he filled shelves of journals with his thoughts and musings. Sometimes he would write poetry. Sometimes he would write of his loneliness, and of all the things he wished he could have had. 

Most of all, Severus mourned that he would never have a partner, someone to fall in love with and someone to be in love with him in return. Someone to live life with and make love with. No, Severus would never have that now. Now he was merely a whisper, revealing himself to strangers only in necessary glimpses. How could such a life ever cultivate love? It could not; such things were lost to him, forever. With sorrow, Severus accepted that he would always be alone, and so it was for years.

Until the day Severus spied Harry Potter examining a shelf of bread at the grocery store. Severus was wearing his glamour, as he always did when he left the house, but for an instant he forgot his appearance was concealed and ducked behind a tower of soup cans, heart pounding. What was Harry Potter doing here? Severus kept careful track of where everyone from his old life resided so that he could be certain to avoid them, and yet, here Harry was shopping at the very market nearest to Severus’ house.

Beyond all reason, something in Severus was glad to see him. He eyed Harry from his hiding place, where he had a clear view of Harry’s side. Harry was so clearly a man now that it was jarring for Severus to recall being his professor. The boy he once knew was of the past, his smooth lines now manly angles and his posture relaxed but decisive. Severus’ gaze travelled down Harry’s profile; his face wore similar glasses to the boy Severus once taught, but his body had grown strikingly muscular. Severus was ashamed to realize his attraction, but it was too strong to deny. He abandoned his shopping cart and hurried from the store, deciding to get his monthly supplies at another market.

~

All month Severus couldn’t stop thinking about his next grocery store trip. He hadn’t liked the new store at all and planned to return to his usual market. He feared, and yet hoped, he might see Harry again. He fantasized about various unseemly scenarios. Sometimes he imagined fucking Harry in the store, having his way with him right there on the cold, hard floor of the aisle. Other times he pictured fucking Harry behind the building, pressing him up against the wall, their groceries forgotten inside. And, sometimes, Severus daydreamed of taking Harry home with him and making love to him in the softness of his bed. 

Severus allowed himself to fantasize about these things and more, even as he felt ashamed for wanting them from a former student. Severus let his hand pump his cock, over and again, as his mind played out all that could never be. Every day he thought of Harry; he thought of the attractiveness of Harry’s now grown body, but he thought also of the beauty of Harry’s essence, of his words and his actions, of his bravery and of his utter uniqueness.

When the day finally came to venture out for his monthly supplies, Severus felt unsurprisingly and inappropriately aroused. He had to jerk off an extra time in the shower, replaying one of his favorite Harry fantasies in his mind as his hand worked his needy erection. After his orgasm Severus felt encompassed by guilt, but he told himself that his dirty imaginings did no harm because they would never become reality. 

The whole time he dressed and readied for his outing, Severus repeatedly reminded himself that there was nothing wrong with a mere fantasy, even if it did involve his once student. It was only pretend. As he arrived at the store and nervously began to shop, Severus continued to try and convince himself that his naughty daydreams about Harry did not matter. What did it matter what he thought about a former student when it was so unlikely that they would ever see each other again? Severus had calculated precisely how unlikely it was, and so when Harry appeared at the end of the cereal aisle, staring right at him, Severus froze, utterly uncomfortable with the intensity of his tangled emotions.

“Excuse me,” Harry said to Severus. His expression showed no recognition, and Severus remembered about his glamour. To Harry, Severus appeared as a stranger, thanks to the spell Severus had invented. Severus cleared his throat and tried to act casual.

“Yes?” Severus replied, glad that his spell also disguised his voice.

“I was wondering if you might know where to find the wine section of the store,” Harry asked politely, “forgive me for bothering you but I can’t seem to locate any staff to ask.”

Severus cleared his throat again. He felt dizzy with a desire to be nearer to Harry. He felt like he had melted at the sound of Harry’s voice and was nothing but water now. He allowed himself to step close to Harry. He could smell Harry’s cologne, and beneath it the base sent that he already knew. He felt ashamed and aroused and he strained to keep his expression guarded.

“Yes,” Severus replied, “allow me to show you.”

“That’s kind of you,” Harry said, and Severus led them to the aisle. They walked beside one another, Severus wheeling his cart and Harry carrying his basket. Severus wanted to inch toward Harry until the sides of their arms touched, but he didn’t.

“So,” Severus could not stop himself from asking, “do you live nearby?” 

“No,” Harry replied, “but I have a friend who does.”

Severus had chosen a home in an area with a very low population, and Harry wasn’t supposed to be living anywhere near it. The fact that he had happened to make a friend with someone who lived near Severus was a surprising coincidence. Still, it explained why they had twice run into one another, though the odds of them being at the store on the same day and at the same time were still slim, and nothing explained Severus’ feelings towards Harry. It wasn’t, Severus realized, only lust, but something more, something bizarre that fluttered in his heart. He wanted to kiss Harry, he wanted to touch his skin and speak sweet words.

“Here we are,” Severus announced when they arrived at the wine aisle, happy to have an end to the awkward silence yet desperately sad that their time together was about to end. 

“Thank you so much,” Harry said, “now I just have to figure out how to pick a red wine that will impress my friend’s snooty coworkers at this fancy dinner party I’m being forced to attend.”

Severus was well versed in the ways of wine. He debated if he should offer to help or end the interaction as soon as possible.

“I can help with that,” he heard himself say, “if you like.”

“That would be great,” Harry exclaimed.

Severus taught Harry about various wines; it reminded him of their former professor and student status, and he felt intermittent waves of shame. Between those moments, however, Severus took great enjoyment in their easily flowing conversation. It moved seamlessly from wine to a series of other topics as the two men stood chatting in the grocery store for nearly an hour. Though Severus had spent years prior without a proper conversation, the words flowed naturally between them.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea,” Harry said, “why don’t you come to the dinner party with me?”

“What?”

“It will be a lot less boring if you come,” Harry said, and Severus was shocked to detect a hint of flirting in Harry’s tone.

“That is very kind of you,” Severus answered, “but -” and then he saw the disappointment on Harry’s face and it broke his heart, “well, actually,” he told Harry, changing his mind without letting himself consider it for more than an instant, “I believe I can make it after all.”

“Great,” Harry replied, grinning brightly, and Severus was the most terrified he had been since he had almost died, and the most elated he had been since as far back as he could remember.

~

Throughout the dinner, Severus could think of nothing but the nearness of Harry’s body as they sat side by side at the long, ornate table. Severus was completely out of practice at social gatherings and anxiety enveloped him whenever he was expected to interact with anyone. He spoke as little as he could, simply smiling and agreeing with whatever was said to him.

After dinner, the party retired to a grand living room for drinks. Since many of the guests had brought wine, they had not gotten to Harry’s bottle during dinner, but as soon as the party dispersed into its more casual arrangement, Harry took the bottle from amidst the red and white sea on the kitchen counter. He opened it and poured a glass for Severus, and one for himself.

“I’ve been dying to try your recommendation,” Harry told him in that flirty voice. Severus smiled at him, unsure what to say. Harry clinked glasses with him and they each took a sip, their eyes locked.

“I don’t know anything about wine,” Harry announced, “but I think it’s delicious.”

“I am glad,” Severus replied, then looked awkwardly away.

“You know,” Harry said, “there’s a balcony if you need some fresh air.”

The idea of being alone with Harry was deeply frightening, but irresistible. Severus nodded, and Harry led them to a balcony off the next room. The view was lovely, and they stood in silence for a few long moments, hands resting on the stone ledge, the sides of their pinky fingers nearly touching.

“I really appreciate you coming here tonight,” Harry said, “I couldn’t say no to attending my friend’s party, but I don’t know anyone else here and of course she’s busy entertaining. It would have been a lonely night without you,” he spoke, then covered Severus’ hand with his own.

Severus froze. A series of wild, needy thrills ran through his body and he wanted to grab Harry and kiss his mouth. He resisted the urge, but he didn’t pull his hand away.

“Your… friend?” Severus asked, “Is it romantic between you?”

“No,” Harry answered, “I like men. She’s my best friend.”

Severus cleared his throat.

“You like men too,” Harry spoke sweetly, then leaned toward Severus so that their lips were nearly touching, “don’t you?”

Severus realized he could excuse the fact that he had once been Harry’s professor, for not only was Harry an obviously grown man now, but he was also initiating the romantic contact between them - except for the fact that Harry didn’t know it was Severus he was about to kiss. If Harry knew it was Severus, would he still want to share a kiss with him? Severus burned to know, but there was no way he could reveal the truth to Harry. Or was there? Severus considered that Harry could perhaps be trusted with the secret; the idea of exposing himself was achingly appealing. Such a risk, however, had to be considered over time, and so Severus pulled away from Harry’s nearness. It was like pulling away from an opposite magnet. It ripped something from Severus’ core.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, looking heartbroken, “did I misread you?”

“No,” Severus admitted, and as he stared at Harry’s pained face, Severus decided to give in to his desire to reveal himself, to reach for his chance at the kiss he so longed for. “It is just that, well,” he tried, “you see, it is, there is something I must tell you.”

“What?” Harry asked with concern.

“Uh,” Severus replied after a long pause, “I am feeling ill,” he said, losing his nerve, “I must go home.”

“Alright,” Harry spoke softly, his disappointment excruciatingly clear.

~

Three days later, Severus received an owl from Harry. He held the parchment with shaking hands and read:

_Whatever your secret is, please know that you can tell me. You can trust me. I know we met only recently, but somehow I feel as though we have known each other for a long time, as though we shared a special connection before we even met._

_Please send me an owl if you feel the same._

Severus stared at the letter, realizing belatedly that tears had pooled in his eyes. He longed to see Harry again, desired it so keenly that he ached. He yearned to tell Harry the truth, to reveal his honest self and be accepted. He burned to take Harry into his arms, to kiss Harry’s lips and be kissed back.

_Meet me at my home in one week’s time,_ Severus wrote, then time stamped his letter and sent his owl to bring Harry the invitation. He watched as his owl flew into the distance and wondered if Harry would recognize his handwriting, which Severus had chosen not to disguise.

~

When the day finally came, Severus awoke with a start. He was gripped at once by his anxiety, yet embraced at once by the warm, tender emotions swelling in his heart. He drank his morning tea and watched the sunrise and practiced in his head what he would say to Harry. A part of him was terrified that when Harry learned the truth, he would no longer want to be together. Severus couldn’t stop himself from picturing all the ways it could go badly. Yet there was another part of Severus that held a firm faith in their budding romance, that believed everything would work out. It was faith based on no logic. It was something beating its wings inside him, something that knew it would be set free when Severus’ lips touched Harry’s, knew that soon it would soar.

And so Severus floated through his day as though he was in a dream, for how could it really be true that love might be within his reach, that _Harry’s_ love might be within his reach? Severus alternated between states of worry and states of bliss, though he often felt both at once. As the hours passed and their meeting grew nearer and nearer, Severus found himself too nervous to eat, too excited to sit still. He walked briskly through the forest behind his house until his body ached to rest, then collapsed in his favorite chair by the fireplace. He read from a book of love poems and wanted to weep, foot still tapping the hardwood floor with his untamable jitters.

When the hour came at last, Harry arrived precisely on time, a bottle of red wine in hand. When Severus saw him, he failed to stop a gasp from escaping his lips, and Harry replied with a sweet smile.

“I brought you this,” he said, passing Severus the wine, “the woman at the liquor store helped me pick it out.”

“Thank you,” Severus spoke, hearing his voice come out hoarse and then clearing his throat as he took the bottle, “please, come in.”

Harry followed him to the kitchen where Severus poured them each a glass before leading them to the sitting room where they perched beside one another on the sofa. They sipped in silence for a time as Severus tried to work up his nerve.

“So,” he finally began, “my secret.”

“Yes,” Harry replied gently, setting down his mostly full glass and angling his body to face Severus, “I’m here, I’m listening, whatever it is.”

Severus had toyed with the idea of simply releasing the glamour and allowing Harry to see who he truly was, but in the end he had decided a more gentle revelation was best.

“I am not the man you think I am,” he spoke carefully.

“I know we don’t know each other well,” Harry replied, “but that’s alright. We can get to know each other now.”

“That is just the thing,” Severus said slowly, staring into his wine for a bashful moment, preparing himself for his imminent exposure. Then he set down his glass, raised his head and told Harry the truth, “we _do_ know each other.”

Harry cocked his head to the side and gave Severus a questioning expression.

“What I mean to say,” Severus continued, “is that I am, well,” he looked away in shame and then made himself meet Harry’s gaze once again, “I use a glamour spell,” he forced himself to say, hearing the words come out too fast.

Harry’s face went suddenly guarded, and he blinked in shock.

“Polyjuice potion?” he asked slowly, “You’re impersonating someone else?”

“No,” Severus explained, “it is a glamour spell of my own invention. Rather than take on another person’s form, it prevents anyone I come into contact with from recognizing me. Each person I meet will see and hear me in a different way, for the spell simply scrambles the facts of my appearance and voice, rendering my true identity indiscernible. The subconscious mind of the other person fills in the details of my disguise.”

Harry stood up abruptly and took a step away from the couch. Severus felt a stab in his heart.

“Who are you?” Harry whispered harshly, eyes wide and scared.

Severus stood up to face him. He yearned to step closer to Harry, to lessen the gap between them, but Severus kept his distance, not wanting to frighten Harry further.

“Are you ready to see?” Severus asked, still wanting to ease Harry into the truth.

Harry inhaled deeply, exhaled slowly, then nodded. Severus took out his wand and pointed it at himself. He searched Harry’s face to discern whether or not he recognized Severus’ wand, but Harry only waited with bated breath. With a series of intricate swishing motions and a long, carefully enunciated incantation, Severus released his glamour.

“Wha…” Harry began with disbelief, then trailed off. He took off his glasses and cleaned them with the edge of his shirt, as though the sight of Severus was a result of smudged lenses. Severus waited. Harry put his glasses back on, then gasped at the truth displayed before him.

“Professor Snape?” Harry murmured.

Severus flinched at the reminder that they were once professor and student. A part of him still feared that the fact of it made their courtship wrong, even though Harry was an adult now and Severus was no one’s teacher anymore.

“Please,” Severus spoke, and Harry startled at the sound of his real voice, “please call me Severus.”

“S-Severus,” Harry stuttered, “Severus,” he repeated, “you, you’re alive?”

Severus nodded and suddenly Harry rushed to him and took him into his arms.

“Severus,” Harry sobbed into the crook of Severus’ neck. Severus exhaled the breath he had been holding and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry’s body. Tears of relief gathered in Severus’ eyes and he pressed a grateful kiss to the side of Harry’s neck. Severus tried to think of what to say, then realized the moment needed no words.

Harry raised his head and gazed into Severus’ eyes. Severus let his tears fall because Harry was crying too, and because Severus didn’t wish to hide anything from Harry any longer, not his identity and not his emotions. He reached out and cradled one side of Harry’s face, wiping away a few of Harry’s tears with his thumb. Harry made a soft sob, then leaned in and kissed Severus’ lips like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Harry’s lips were smooth and his tongue was shy, but curious. It slipped slowly between Severus’ parted lips and Severus caressed it with his own tongue, hearing himself make a muffled moan against Harry’s mouth. Severus guided them back onto the couch without breaking the kiss, sitting down heavily and landing Harry sidesaddle on his lap. It was Severus’ first kiss in many years, and his arousal encouraged him to be greedy, to devour Harry’s mouth with abandon - yet stronger than Severus’ lust was the tender nature of his fondness, and so he kissed Harry with a gentle passion. He did, however, hold Harry’s body fiercely to his own, feeling their forms press. 

It was Harry who eventually deepened the kiss, grabbing Severus’ face with both hands and madly lavishing his mouth with needy affection. Severus responded with matched need, feeling like everything would finally be alright. It had never been alright before, even prior to both wars; Severus had always been painfully lonely, deep inside his core. 

“Show me your bedroom,” Harry panted, breaking the kiss but keeping his face near enough to Severus’ that Severus could feel Harry’s breath against his lips. Severus pressed his lips briefly to Harry’s, needing one last taste of his mouth, then nodded eagerly and took him by the hand. Severus led them to his bedroom, and Harry guided them onto the bed at once, lying down and pulling Severus on top of his body. Severus gazed down at Harry’s face, and Harry smiled up at him. Severus searched Harry’s eyes for doubt, for reluctance, and found only longing and fondness. He smiled back, then reunited their mouths, kissing Harry intensely. After a stretch of time that seemed both brief and eternal, Severus felt Harry’s cock harden beneath him. The sensation of Harry’s firm bulge pressing into him sent a thrill through Severus’ own cock, and it began to stiffen. Harry made a muffled sound of yearning and wiggled beneath Severus’ body until their cocks lined up. He started to rock his hips, grinding his cock against Severus’ through their clothes, and soon Severus was fully erect.

“I want to feel your skin against mine,” Harry murmured into Severus’ ear, and they parted bodies only long enough to strip one another’s clothes. It occurred to Severus to remove Harry’s clothes slowly, to appreciate the revelation of his toned body, but Severus was too eager now. Harry stripped Severus just as impatiently, tossing aside his many layers of clothing and pulling Severus back on top of him the instant that both their bodies were bare. Once their naked forms pressed, Harry uttered a rich sound of relief that made Severus’ heart thump emphatically with what was quickly toppling into love.

“Will you fuck me?” Harry asked urgently.

“Yes,” Severus answered, the word nearly a formless moan.

“I brought supplies,” Harry said just as Severus realized he had none himself. He let Harry up. Harry gave him a quick kiss, then grabbed his discarded pants from the floor and retrieved from the pocket a condom and a small bottle of lubricant. Severus swallowed heavily; it was truly real now. He leaned back on his heels and watched Harry tear open the package that contained the condom. Harry wrapped his hand around the base of Severus’ cock, bent his head and took Severus’ erection fully into his mouth for a single stroke before rolling the condom slowly onto it. Next, Harry poured lubricant into his own hand as Severus watched with wide eyes and heavy breath. Harry maintained eye contact with Severus as he slicked Severus’ cock, wrapping his fingers around it and pumping his hand up and down a few times, pulling a low groan from Severus’ throat.

Harry poured more lubricant onto his hand and reached behind himself, and Severus imagined entering Harry’s now slippery hole, in awe that it would soon come to pass. Harry reclined onto the pillows again, parted his legs and opened his arms, and Severus returned to his position atop Harry’s body. Harry bent his legs back and Severus’ slicked cock found its way between Harry’s ass cheeks. Severus moved his hips slowly, gliding his shaft along Harry’s crack, rubbing its firmness against Harry’s entrance. Harry made breathy sounds in Severus’ ear and stroked his fingers up and down Severus’ back, his erection throbbing between their bodies. 

When his cock could take no more teasing, Severus shifted it away from Harry’s crack. He settled on his knees with his torso upright, creating space between their bodies. Harry whimpered at the loss of contact, until Severus brought his forefinger to Harry’s slippery hole. He circled the rim and Harry squirmed as though he were straining to make Severus’ fingertip dip inside. Severus couldn’t resist indulging Harry’s desire, and so he slipped his finger into him.

Harry moaned loudly and thrust his hips and Severus pushed his finger the rest of the way inside. Once it was in, he slid it slowly out and then in once again, repeating the motion until Harry pleaded for more, his voice dripping with need. Severus obliged, adding a second finger, and Harry made a grateful moan. Severus proceeded to fuck Harry’s hole with two fingers, moving them faster and faster in and out of Harry’s channel as he watched the pleasure play across Harry’s face. Then Severus withdrew his fingers and reentered at a new angle, finding Harry’s most sensitive spot deep inside him and stimulating it with soft, quick circles.

“Please fuck me,” Harry cried out, “I’m ready, please, now.”

Severus heard himself make a deep, desperate sound, then collapsed forward onto Harry’s body and guided the head of his cock to Harry’s entrance. He paused at the threshold, staring into Harry’s eyes.

“Please,” Harry implored, and with a low grunt and a smooth movement of his hips, Severus slid his cock fully into him.

“Oh, Severus,” Harry moaned, and the sound of his name spoken in Harry’s voice - the sound of his real name, not the one he had made up and hid behind for years - filled Severus with a spreading warmth. It was a lustful heat, but also a tender one that embraced his heart. He began to move, gliding his cock out nearly all the way and then plunging it deep inside once again. Harry clutched at Severus’ back and rocked his pelvis, meeting Severus’ thrusts, which grew increasingly rapid and ardent. Being inside Harry was far better than it had been in any of Severus’ fantasies. It was unspeakably blissful. It was perfect in a way nothing had ever been before. Severus murmured Harry’s name in awe over and again as he pounded into his hole.

“Kiss me, kiss me,” Harry breathed, and Severus descended upon his mouth, kissing him madly, pouring all his affection and all his arousal into the kiss. Harry’s mouth seemed to express similar emotions as their tongues danced, as their lips pressed, as they panted between fierce locks of their mouths, breath heavy against one another’s lips. Severus could feel Harry’s cock rubbing between their bodies, hard and throbbing. He made certain to angle his thrusts just so, causing the head of his cock to hit Harry’s prostate with each penetration. Though Severus’ fantasies had often included making Harry come with his hands or with his mouth, the idea of bringing Harry to orgasm by fucking his ass was keenly thrilling, and from the way Harry was moaning and writhing, it seemed within reach.

Harry broke the kiss to let out a long, lyrical sound of pleasure, and Severus dropped his head to Harry’s neck and pressed kiss after kiss to his skin. Harry clutched Severus’ body to his and increased the intensity of his pelvis’ motions, grinding his cock against Severus stomach. Severus made urgent, fervent love to him, feeling the muscles inside Harry’s ass tensing and releasing around his cock, milking its pleasure. Harry’s movements worked in harmony with Severus,’ and their bodies undulated as a single form.

In time Harry’s sounds grew desperate, and shortly thereafter he began to chant, _“please please please,”_ and then, _“want to make you come with my body, want to make you come, want to, to make you, make you come with -”_ and at last, _“Severus, Severus, Severus…”_

“Harry,” Severus cried out, “will you come with me?”

“Yes yes yes,” Harry yelled, “please, yes, let’s come together, I’m ready, please, Severus, Severus, yes.”

And so Severus let go, calling out Harry’s name and climaxing within the snug confines of Harry’s channel, feeling as though everything was clear and bright, feeling reborn, as though he was alive in a way he had not been since his alleged death, since he had encased himself in solitude. Severus knew that his loneliness was behind him now. He felt the truth of it glowing in his heart, expanding within him and filling his body with light. It was no accident, Severus decided, that he and Harry had run into each other at the grocery store, not only once, but twice. It was no mere coincidence; it was fate. It was sweet, generous fate that had reunited them in the right time, the time in which they could be together as two full-grown adults. Severus contemplated the profound beauty of this truth within the heady space of his orgasm, within the brief instant that felt like long, blissful hours. In the same instant, Harry moaned Severus’ name and spilled his seed between their bodies, then made a dreamy, stretched out hum before taking Severus’ face in his hands and kissing him with what felt very much like love.


End file.
